The present invention relates to a data transmission method and a data restoration method.
As interface technologies between a timing control unit and a data driving unit of a conventional display, a point to point differential signaling (PPDS) method that was released by National Semiconductor may be used. In the PPDS method, an independent data circuit is formed between the timing control unit and the driving unit. Such a PPDS method has an advantage that electromagnetic interference (EMI) is reduced and the number of overall signal lines is reduced, compared to a conventional reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS) method and a conventional mini-low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) method. A clock line and a load line are connected between the timing control unit and a plurality of data driving units.
In the conventional technologies, a separate transmission line is required to transmit clock signals. That is, since the clock signals are transmitted from the timing control unit to each of the plurality of data driving units through a separate line from data signals, a separate line for transmitting the clock signals is required, and therefore this causes an increase in complexity of the wiring, an increase in complexity of the manufacturing process, and an increase in the manufacturing costs. In addition, the clock signals having high frequencies may enable EMI to be increased, and when skew occurs between the data signals and the clock signals transmitted through the separate line, an error may occur at the time of data sampling.